


I Need You

by AnnaButterfly16



Series: Bughead OneShots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Love, obstacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaButterfly16/pseuds/AnnaButterfly16
Summary: “What do you think you were doing in there?”“I want to be part of your world, Jug!"Betty is doing the Serpent Dance and Jughead is really not happy about it.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OneShot orginally for a Fanfic Writing Contest on Wattpad and the task was to write a story with not more than 1000 words about love conquering an obstacle in a fandom of our own choice. 
> 
> The scene starts, when Betty is on the stage at the Whyte Wyrm and is doing the Serpent Dance in S02E08.

„It’s enough! Stop the music!“ I screamed and looked angry at the blonde girl on stage, who just started to undress.

Silence. Nobody dared to cough or even breathe at this moment. The club was full of old men in their mandatory leather jackets. All eyes were on this underaged girl in her sexy lingerie.

“Dress yourself and come outside. We have to talk.”

My voice was ice cold. Some men started to complain loudly but it didn’t matter. She had to get of there now.

I went outside with fast steps, unable to control myself for a moment longer. Air ran through my lungs fast, when I breathed in and out deeply to calm myself.

“What do you think you were doing in there?”

I asked at the moment I heard footsteps behind me.

“I want to be part of your world, Jug! We never get to see each…”

I interrupted her.

“So you thought it would be funny to strip in front of needy old men and join a gang?! Is it that what you want to tell me? I’m tired of you putting yourself in danger, so you can follow your dream of us as a perfect couple! I’m not the guy for this, I told you I’m different and I still don’t think that this will work long term.”

She looked at me, completely shocked. Tears filled her green eyes, when she started to stutter quietly: “What do you mean with not working long term?” She asked, even ‘tho she already knew what I meant.

“Goodbye Betty Cooper”

A soft sob escaped her throat but I didn’t turn around, I just kept going.

 

That was five days ago. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t think since then. Every time I closed my eyes I would see her crying, I would hear the words coming from my mouth, sounding so honest as if I mean them. I meant nothing of it. Yes, it was inappropriate for her to go on that stage but I wasn’t angry that she wanted to be part of my world, I was scared. I saw how they looked at her and what this gang did day by day. It would have been just a matter of time before something happened to her and I would be responsible for it. In the ongoing gang fight between the Ghoulies and the Serpents, I was the ideal target as heir to the serpent throne. She was my weakness and they would know. They always know.

A loud knock on my door ripped me out of my thoughts, followed by many others; I looked confused. Who should that be? I put on my shirt and went to the door.

“Jughead, open the door, I know you’re in there!” Betty shouted but I had opened the frontdoor already.

“It’s not your decision to make! You don’t have to protect me; I can do that by myself.”

The blonde girl rushed past me into the trailer. I said nothing, waiting for her to continue, while I closed the door quietly.

“All the circumstances in Riverdale demanded us to become adults, so why this childish behavior? We can get through everything…together! How many times do you want to push me away in order to keep me safe?”

She sounded desperate and exhausted, probably hasn’t slept the last five days either. Now that I observed her for quite a time, I got more and more anxious. She was perfect, she was the girl I love but my vivid imagination destroyed every picture.

“I can’t risk that you’re getting hurt. Do you understand how dangerous the serpents are? But it’s nothing in contrary to the Ghoulies. Look…I love you, Betty but I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

I sighed loudly and studied her expressions sadly.

“But you lose me too with pushing me away. How is that different?”

“I will know that you’re safe. You’re not a target then. You can actually be happy”

“No, I can’t”, she came closer and took my face in her gentle hands, “I need you in order to be happy. You’re the only one I want and if I have to fight for that, I will. Please…don’t push me away anymore.”

When I saw into her eyes, I realized the pleading look, the dark bags under her eyes, the redness, probably from crying. Without a second thought I kissed her despairingly as if my life depended on it, without the intention of ever letting her go again. But I had to.

I ended the passionate kiss after a while, scared to open my eyes.

“Please, don’t let it end here” Betty whispered, pressing her face against mine.

The flowery scent of her shampoo got into my nose and it calmed me instantly. Was she right? Could we overcome everything together?

I put my arms around her, to hold her tighter.

“I will never forgive myself, if something happens to you. I will protect you with all I have, with my own life, I promise you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little OneShot and I'd be happy to read your comments!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> AnnaButterfly16


End file.
